


Amid the Stacks

by The_White_Rabbit42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fingering, Semi-Public Shenanigans, Smut, having to be quiet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_White_Rabbit42/pseuds/The_White_Rabbit42
Summary: Gabriel catches you in the library and wants to play, and he doesn't care if it's convenient or not.





	Amid the Stacks

“ _ Gabriel _ .”  Your quiet hiss remains covered by the casual conversation happening from outside the aisles.  Sam and Dean continue to discuss the case you’re on while you track down a specific book, oblivious to the extra company you’ve acquired.  

 

His hand skims along the inside of your thigh, fingertips drinking in the silken contours of your nylons.  “Shhh. Unless the plan is to alert dumb and dumber of what’s happening back here.” 

 

Part of you is tempted to, so you can get back to work.  The other, clearly more prominent part has you pressing back against him as his fingertips graze along your sex. 

 

“Your mouth says no, but the deliberate lack of underwear tell a different story,” he breathes, a single finger pushing between your folds to tease along your slit, and the moment he discovers the moisture already gathering there he tsks.  “You’ve been holding out on me, sweetheart.” 

 

He nudges you forward, unceremoniously spreading your legs with the sweep of his.  

 

You manage not to stumble, hands shooting out to grip the shelf in front of you, but there's no masking your yelp of surprise or the scuff of your sole against hardwood.  

 

The boys conversation cuts off.  

 

“Everything alright back there?” Dean asks.  

 

You open your mouth, and just as you answer Gabriel takes that moment to push not one but  _ two  _ fingers into your entrance.  

 

“Ye- _ ah! _ "  You squawk.  

 

Your head swivels around to catch the inflated smirk he's wearing.  

 

_ Ass _ .  

 

You send that thought to him through prayer, a moment later his voice fills your head.

 

_ Not our usual foreplay, but if you insist. _

 

He pulls back out of you, slick fingertips easing up the crack of your ass.  Your eyes widen as you catch on to his intent, hips jerking forward when you feel him press against your other hole.  

 

You dllinch, eyes flashing murder at him as the The Annals of Swedish Folklore Volumes One and Three slam against the floor.

 

"You sure you're alright?"  Sam calls to you.

 

"Yeah, no,  _ totally  _ fine," you insist, and the only reason you don't slap the archangels hand away is because that would only draw further attention.  

 

"I'm just…"  

 

You fumble for an explanation, mouth parting in exhalation as Gabriel's fingers slide lower again, teasing a slow circle around your entrance before dipping them back inside.

 

"Such a klutz in these heels."  

 

The excuse flows so freely from your mouth you're fairly certain it's been planted.  You'd consider it a peace offering for your boyfriend's blatant disregard for  _ anything _ , but the hand that clamps over your mouth suggests things are only going to get worse - and  _ oh so much better  _ \- from here.

 

He pushes his fingers into you as far as he can, pumping in and out a few times before twisting his hand around to catch  _ that  _ spot just right, and it's all you can do to bite back a moan.

 

"Let's play a game," he purrs, as soon as Sam and Dean start talking again, his hand increasing its pace.  "It's called how many times can you come before making a sound?" 

 


End file.
